


Blind date

by kenyakaneki



Series: Yomokane fics [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Human AU, fem kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe : Au , with all ghouls as humans .<br/>Couple : Yomo x fem. Kaneki .<br/>Rated : G .<br/>Warnings : AU , some ooc , genderbending , bisexual Kaneki .<br/>Summary : Touka is tired of seeing her friend Kaneki stuck in books. She thinks that her friend needs a date. And Touka has the perfect candidate. One-shot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind date

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note : i thought fem. Kaneki could be cuddly. And i am definitely super passionate in Yomo. Sorry to Touka got a bit ooc. I do not believe she would be so gossipy way. In this alternate universe, everyone is human. The Kaneki is 20 years old and Touka, 18. Both work full time. Kaneki is not in college. Glossary: Zap-Zap is synonymous for WhatsApp. Kaneko is the nickname that Touka gave the Kaneki. The female version of Kaneki is called Kenya Kaneki.

Narrator P.O.V.  
"Kaneki and Touka were in the locker room of the female employees changing after another day of hard work. They talked about plans for the day off.  
"And then, Kaneko-chan, what are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Well, Touka-chan, i'm going to the library and spend the day reading the newest book of Sen Takatsuki."  
"Oh, Kaneko !! You do not take the nose of books !!" Touka said with an air of irritation.  
"But Touka-chan, books are everything to me. It's a perfect marriage."  
"Kaneko, if you not tear the nose of the books, will stay auntie. And with the floor of the carriage, the day when you go out on a date is able to pass a hurricane in town."  
"Ha, ha, ha !!" Kaneki started laughing.  
"You know that i've been in three relationships before." added the black haired girl.  
Touka was surprised: "Really !! I mean that shy Kaneko has dated before ? ! Tell me more about it ."  
"Well." Kaneki breathed. "My first boyfriend was my friend Hide. He is a good person and a good friend. But, then i found out that was all well if we were just friends. Then, i dated the Rize. She had the same literary tastes than me. But, she was a sociopath. And almost killed me. I escaped narrowly. Then , i dated the Shunn Tsukyama. He was very polite and elegant. But he found himself gay and broke up. This is my story. "  
"What a story, huh, Kaneko! Who knew, who knew. But , i think i can solve your problem. How about i arrange a meeting for you? Do you want it ? "  
"A meeting for me? It does not seem bad idea. But please right choice. No matter if it's male or female." said Kaneki. "  
"The person i have in mind is a man, Kaneko."  
"Is it someone i know?"  
"It's a surprise !!! Surprise !! Get ready for tomorrow. If i'm lucky, tomorrow you will say goodbye to singleness. I'll try. If i can, I am sending you a message on zap- zap. With the time and meeting place. "  
"And with the person's name, right?"  
"Surprise , surprise, Kaneko!! Tomorrow, I will know. Now go home and get ready."  
......................................................................................................................  
After Kaneki left, Touka began to put into practice the operation "Blind date ". She would need a certain power of persuasion. But, according to her sources, maybe she would succeed.  
Touka had already eaten dinner and was in the room thinking about it. She lived on the second floor of Anteiku , it was a townhouse. In the first floor there was the coffee that was her work and on the roof where she resided. The other residents were: Mr. Yoshimura, owner of Anteiku and adoptive father of her; Hinami, an orphan who had received recently by Yoshimura there; Renji Yomo, an employee of Anteiku.  
Yomo was a juvenile delinquent in the past. He was welcomed by Mr. Yoshimura and became his right arm. Yomo was like an uncle to Touka. And he was chosen for the meeting with the Kaneki.  
Yomo was a serious man, but of very good heart. He has had 33 years and enjoyed very much working out in the spare time. What gave him a great body . Normally,he didn't work directly in the cafe. Except to cover absences of employees. Yomo was responsible for buying things that Anteiku needed.  
Touka discovered that Yomo had a thing for Kaneko . As she found it? Well, one day he forgot his cell phone in the Touka's room. She was curious and decided to look it . And she discovered he had many, many photos of Kaneki. A few weeks earlier, Touka heard her father talking to Yomo about relationships. And from what she understood the conversation, Renji Yomo had a crush on Kaneki. It was no wonder. Usually he was the one to call the girl by first name.  
......................................................................................................................  
When it was close to 10 pm ....  
Yomo was already in his room. Lying in bed, reading. He was not a big fan of books, but he read something occasionally. Then listened to the "knock, knock" at the door.  
"Come in " . he said."  
Was Touka.  
"Is there a problem, Touka-chan?"  
"No, i'm in trouble. I'm with solutions." she said.  
"Solutions? For what? If it is for Loser stop making noise, you can tell me."  
"It's not that. What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Me? I will run in the morning and maybe watch some movies in the afternoon."  
"I have occupied your afternoon. Go meet with Kaneko tomorrow. She awaits you."  
"What !!!!!!????????????" Yomo took a fright. His heart shot a thousand when the name of his beloved Kenya was pronounced.  
"And where did you get that crazy idea?"  
"Well, i can not stand to see Kaneko not tear the nose of books. She is drooling and dreaming awake. This is lack of dating. Do not worry. She has dated before."  
Yomo breath. A meeting with Kenya would be perfect. But he knows how the girl is sensitive. So no, Touka. So no, he thought.  
" And why me ? "  
"Well" ... Touka said with a teasing laugh .... "I looked at your cell phone. That you left in my room. In my room, huh! And he had a lot of pictures of Kaneko. There's more. I heard you talking to the father who you likes lil Kaneko "  
Yomo blushed. He shook her head in disbelief.  
"You're getting worse than Itori. Got me. Got me at all."  
"You will or will not see Kaneko?"  
" What do you think ? "  
"I think you should go. Probably going to be dragged into a bookstore or library and. It will only be a scary crow and frighten the girl."  
"And since i'm a scary crow?"  
"Since i was 5 years old and ate the whole pot cookie."  
"It was very daring, young lady."  
"What time and place you want to mark the date?"  
Yomo stopped and thought.  
"In the afternoon. 14 hours is goodtime . Location. Location, location.  
In front of Kenya's house .  
Do you have her number? "  
"Not at all. I said to the Kaneko it would be a surprise. It´s me that will pass the information to her." snorted Touka.  
Yomo muttered: "I deserve."  
.................................................. .........................................  
Kaneki was almost asleep when she received the message of Touka. The meeting would be in front of her house, ace 14 hours. With recommendation not to harass the person with books.  
"I hope he likes books. No books, no life." Was what the black-haired thought.  
...................................................................................................................  
The next day .....  
Yomo was running in the morning, as he had planned. It was day off. The cafe was closed. When he returned, a good bath and a lunch began his afternoon.  
The day was beautiful. No need for heavy garments . A white t-shirt, jeans, black shoes. Without forgetting his wallet and cell phone. He knew where his beloved lived. He had taken the girl home once, but not entered.  
......................................................................................................................  
When Yomo reached Kaneki house, he opened the gate and walked down the small path leading to a wooden door. The house was small and had a tiny garden in front. He rang the bell.  
Kenya had received .She looked surprised. She wore a white shirt, gray sweater, black skirt, gray tights and black shoes. She was fragrant. Simply lovely as she had always been.  
"Oh, Yomo-san. So are you going out with me?"  
"Yes, Kenya. Are you ready?  
"Yes, I am. Let me get my purse and lock the door. And since we left."  
......................................................................................................................  
"Yomo-san, where are you going?"  
"I know you have obsession with bookstores. I see no problem with that. But first, let's stroll through the park while it is still day. Okay, Kenya?"  
"Okay." she said.  
"And one more thing. You do not have to be so formal. You can just call me Renji, okay? Only, Renji."  
"Okay, Renji."  
The two were walking in silence. Yomo was quiet, but very happy to be next to his beloved. Kaneki was surprised but happy. Not that Yomo had not crossed her mind as a possibility. But he is 13 years older than her and he's very reserved. But it was a good choice because he was a very respectful man.  
When the two reached the destination, they sat on a bench in the shade. They stared at each other. Until Kaneki broke the silence. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
Yomo took a breath and said: "Kenya, i really like you . Despite my feelings, i will respect your will . I promise not to do anything that makes you uncomfortable . Okay...?"  
"Yes, all right . "  
"Is there anything you want to talk to me, Kenya?"  
"Yes, there is something very important. I am bisexual and i feel uncomfortable with bifobic attitudes. And i will not deny my identity just because i'm in some kind of relationship."  
"All right, dear. It's your heart. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"  
"Well, i'm addicted to reading. I also love burgers and intelligent people. And you?"  
"I really like working out. And i'm talkative when i drink too much."  
"Ha, ha, ha. Though you've drunk. It must be very funny."  
"It does not happen often. You can stay quiet."  
"Um, Kenya, you have problems with public displays of affection?"  
"Not as long as you do not overdo it. You can kiss me, but only a peck in public."  
"Okay, i'm not a big fan of it and i'm not exaggerating."  
"I'm being so respectful."  
"My delinquent days were gone a long time ago."  
"Touka-chan hit the choice, by what i see."  
Yomo blushed at the mention of Touka.  
"Ah, that gossip. She rummaged through my secrets and discovered the truth."  
"I do not believe she did it !!" exclaimed Kaneki.  
"She did. And now we're here. How much she disturbed you?"  
"Enough for me to tell about my past relationships."  
"How boring !! She is a stubborn same."  
"Oh, no! She's good people. Only hot tempered. And is complaining that i drool and dream awake . But,she's great friend."  
"Good thing you two get along." Yomo said.  
"And i hope we both have a great relationship." smiled Kaneki.  
That smile . Yomo so loved that smile. His Kenya so precious. His heart had been wrong not to fall in love with her.  
Yomo was holding . He wanted to kiss the girl. He want .  
He held the hands of Kaneki and asked: "Kenya, may i have a kiss . Just one?"  
She blushed: "Just one, okay?"  
He pulled her close to him and they shared a soft kiss.  
......................................................................................................................  
After two hours of conversation in the park, Kaneki led Yomo for her favorite bookstore.  
She made sure to show him his favorite books. The news. The dislikes. Yomo accompanied quiet. Just watching. Dating a bookworm is not bad at all.  
......................................................................................................................  
After visiting the bookstore, Yomo left Kaneki at home. She allowed him to kiss her with more intensity. And he walked away. "

Final note: Did you like? It was my first fanfic of Tokyo Ghoul. I had more ideas for this fic. But i was tired and decided to end here. I love very much this couple. And i hope to produce enough jobs to them. Yomoneki forever!


End file.
